


Quiet Night

by TerraXV



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Osorezan spoilers, Yoh and Anna's using a door as a barrier does not change with age, do not copy to another site/app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraXV/pseuds/TerraXV
Summary: She wondered how much time how gone but it only clouds her mind further. How much time since she first went to bed? Since she woke up? How much time since that day on the mountain?|Anna has trouble sleeping but Yoh's there to help her ease through those worries|
Relationships: Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet that was bouncing around my head after the last fic~  
> They're around 13 years old, maybe 14. Not long after when Anna starts school with Yoh.  
> Please enjoy!

There are times when Anna thinks she hears them again. The faintest of whispers she’s not supposed to hear, not anymore. She had years of experience with connecting a persons expressions with their thoughts. Sometimes they matched, sometimes they didn’t. With her Reishi gone, however, she finds she can still figure out what a person is most likely thinking with just a glance.

Sometimes it was useful. Other times, she simply hated it.

* * *

It’s doesn’t hit her at first that she’s awake. It’s not until she realizes she can make out the outlines of her room from dim lighting slipping in from outside, that her mind registers her eyes are open. When Anna sits up, she notices how her hands tremble and slowly spread throughout her body.

She wondered how much time how gone but it only clouds her mind further. How much time since she first went to bed? Since she woke up? How much time since that day on the mountain?

Anna doesn’t have Reishi anymore. She was sure of it. The Oni’s will never happened again. They can’t, not anymore.

It’s a horrible and familiar hollow feeling that Anna has no idea what to do with. She had hated her power. She still does even after it's gone. But when the Reishi started to fade and finally disappeared for good, the silence terrified her. Just as much as the noise used to overwhelm her, the silence was just tormenting.

It was too quiet but now her thoughts were too loud.

She felt so empty but so heavy she could sink under everything too easily.

Anna moved to her feet before she could really think about it. When she was aware of what she was doing, she was already standing in front of Yoh's room. Her hand was raised, ready to open it. She took a deep breath to steady herself again. Without so much as a second glance at the door, she returned to her room.

Several minutes passed before she heard her door open. By then, she was standing outside on her balcony. Yoh's steps were near silent when he came to stand beside her.

“Everything okay?”

“I’m fine. Couldn’t sleep.”

“Ah. You did crash early....” she didn’t but still appreciates him giving her an excuse.

“Guess I did.”

Anna stayed there for a little longer before turning to sit at the table by the balcony door. It wasn't shut but there was an illusion that it was. Even now, it was a small comfort because of the nostalgia behind it.

“You're not used to school, right?” When she looked over, Yoh was leaning with his back against the railing, his elbows propped on top of it. He stared off to the side as he spoke instead of looking at her. Anna was grateful for that. She turned her gaze to the table, not quite taking in the things on it.

“No. You're grandmother suggested it at one point. I wanted to stay with homeschooling.”

It would have been too much at the time to try going to school afterwards. Anna had been through Aomori many time. Heard too many things. Having to interact with those kids soon afterwards would have done more harm then good. Would have made her focus too much on the resentment she was learning to move forward from.

Anna understood why Yoh was bringing this up now. As much as he complained about her showing up here and in his class, making him do extra training, he was watching out for her in his own way.

Anna didn't think it through much about going to school when she decided to follow Yoh here. It didn't bother her exactly but she also wasn't used to it. Even after three years, too many people made her anxious. She didn't really like talking to others. School being both of those things, it's no wonder Yoh kept an eye on her.

When she thinks about it, he always seems to be paying attention when she least expected it.

Suddenly the illusion wasn't enough. Anna got up and slide the door until it was open only a couple inches. She ignored the confused sound Yoh made and sat on the floor. She leaned back against it and waited. After a pause, she heard Yoh move around outside until the door rattled when he leaned against it also.

“Sometimes it feels like I still hear things. Not often. But enough that I still wonder.”

“About what?”

“What will happen if my power did come back. What will happen to me. To you. What if I hurt you worse than last time.”

She knows Yoh. She knows him too well. As much as he acts like he's past what happened with Matamune, he's faithfully worn that necklace ever since he lost him. She's seen the look he gets when something reminds him of the nekomata. The raw pain in his eyes before he smothers it with a smile.

Yoh held scars on his body and within his heart because of her. If it happened a second time, if Anna made him go through that again, she could never forgive herself.

“...I dream about that day sometimes.” Yoh's voice didn't waver in this admission. Anna wished she could see his expression but that meant opening the door. “Saying goodbye to Matamune. That O-Oni going after you. Sometimes I dream what would have happened if I didn't get between you in time. If it had gotten you...”

His voice did catch this time.

This time, Anna didn't hesitate to open the door. Yoh scrambled up with a startled _“whoa!”._ He muttered something under his breath before stepping inside. When he sat beside her, Anna leaned her head against his shoulder. They stayed like the for a while before Yoh finally spoke up.

“If that power did return, I'd do what I promised to in the first place. To help you with it when I become Shaman King.”

“I know you will.”

That was one doubt Anna didn't have. Yoh promised to help her. He promised her an easier life for the both of them. Even if he was somehow unable to be Shaman King, he'd still find a way to give this to her.

“Ah, it's so embarrassing saying all this.” Yoh suddenly whined as he roughly ran his hand through his hair. Anna didn't disagree but still frowned and elbowed his side.

“Don't ruin the moment.”

“Well it is! It was easier with the door shut...” Yoh's head pressed against the top of hers. “I'm tired. Can I just sleep in here? My rooms too far.”

“It's right next door.”

“My legs feel like lead. Your training is brutal.”

“It's normal.”

“Hell training is not normal!”

“It will be once you get used to it. You're just out of practice.”

“Anna, I won't be used to this even after a hundred years.”

They fell into their usual banter. It was familiar. Easy. Anna felt the last of the unease lift from her. Almost like it was never there.

The night was finally peaceful once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Not shown:
> 
> Amidamaru noticed Anna was awake and informed Yoh and left to give them some privacy. He was very flustered to find Yoh did in fact crash in Anna's room with her.


End file.
